User talk:InvaderMEEN
Welcome! InvaderMEEN, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- The Exterminator (Talk) 03:47, May 27, 2010 Images InvaderMEEN, your recent uploaded image (File:Meen's evil laugh... OF DOOM!.jpg) was deleted. No off-topic pictures are allowed to be uploaded on Wikitroid. You may hotlink the image from another other site, though. Please review the Image Policy before uploading more images. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 02:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Notices below the "Edit" window? Umm. First of all, sending a message to one admin would have sufficed, and it wasn't necessary to spam all of us.... Anyway, to edit the text shown beneath the edit window, edit the page MediaWiki:Copyrightwarning. As with any page in the MediaWiki: namespace, you must be a sysop to edit it. To restore the default text, all you have to do is delete the page. See the MediaWiki Wiki for more info. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:02, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, I tend to get irritable at any rate when I am suddenly pinged from halfway across Wikia that I have a message, regardless of its importance. So I was close to smiting you... ;P --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:30, April 14, 2011 (UTC) When is Depending Doom 3? Dose anyone have any answers?? cuz me and my S.I.R. unit want to invade some planest.Tallest in Waiting! 01:03, August 16, 2011 (UTC) InvaderMomoko :First off learn to spell. >_> And secondly, it's this Thursday... do you even listen to the Talls' news updates?? Get your act together lieutenant. --Iɳvaɗзʀ Mιвв{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay? I don't really care? I was making a joke out of it, geez people >_> --Pιʀaτзнυɳτзʀ{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:56, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Invader ZIM is like the best neo-nickelodeon show ever :P Only exceeded by Avatar. --Pιʀaτзнυɳτзʀ{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah I'll join :D I'm always up for some decent RPing and InvaderZIM insanity. Lol --Pιʀaτзнυɳτзʀ{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ATENTEON IRKEN EMPIRE: THIS IS A MESAGE FROM THE CRIAN REPUBLIC OF PLANETS HIGH COMAND. YOUR EMPIRE HAS ENCROCHED ON CRIOS REPUBLIC TERITORY AND HAVE THEREFOR DECLARED WAR BY OUR LAWS. TO AVOID CONFLICT AND NEEDLES BLOODSHED WE REQEST A CONFRENCE WITH IRKEN LEADER INVADER MEEN ON THE COMUNICATON CHANEL KNOWN AS "FACEBOOK" TO DISCUS FUTHER TERMS AND POSIBLE ALIENCE. THANK YOU AND GOOD DAY SINCERLY GRAND FALCON BRANNOCH D. WATT (p.s. hello mihn!!!!!) Ok Ok i don't see the diffrence if i was still admin i got to go now before i get into trouble.And your not my friend anymore. INCOMING TRANSMISSION My Tallest I mean, fine admin of this wiki-thingamabobber, I am a new Invader in need of being greenlighted to officially be part of said wiki... because the article told me to... You know what, trying to sound all official is making my head implode. I just... need... approval... Invader Fae (talk) 18:14, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Accidental edit... sorry about that. Invader Fae (talk) 18:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hello! So I'm new and was wondering if I'm qualified to join the Irken Empie. So, I hope I hear from you soon! Invader Mas, signing off! Invader Mas (talk) 03:31, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Greetings, this is Invader Vex. I would like to submit a request for becoming an admin. I realize that I am relatively new here compared to the rest of the administrators, but I believe that I am worthy. Here are my reasons: 1- I'm no English teacher, but I have very good grammar and spelling, and would like to help the Wiki in that regard. 2- I am ranked fourth on the Wiki's leader board. 3- I am incredibly active, and have been since I joined. 4- Many other members believe that I would make a good admin (you may or may not have seen my blog post about the subject.) 5- I am extremely dedicated to the success of this wiki, and would like to help in the biggest way possible. I understand completely if you do not see it fit for me to become an administrator on this Wiki, but I implore you to consider it. I truly want to help this Wiki to become the mightiest one on the Internet, and to do this, I think administrative capabilities would help greatly. Thank you, Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 23:00, August 13, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX